


Molly's Figgy Pudding

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Families of Choice, Gen, Happy Harry, M/M, figgy pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Molly always puts a Groat in her figgy pudding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Molly's Figgy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 fic, based on the prompt: _Figgy Pudding._

Molly was particularly proud of her figgy pudding.

It was filled with honey, fruits and nuts and was well known to be was delicious. 

The witch always added a Groat to the mixture too. That was a sacrosanct Weasley tradition. Whomever bit into the coin on Christmas Day got their wish.

This year, Harry Potter was the lucky wizard. 

“What’ll it be mate?” Ron laughed. “You’ve already got a vault full of Galleons and worldwide fame!”

“I’ve already _got_ my wish,” Harry replied, looking at Draco, his best-mates and the Weasley family. “The best family in all of wizarding England.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
